One's True Self
by BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Percy Weasley is fascinated by the magic that revolves around Familiars. In his journal, he writes about the journey his two older brothers go through in finding their familiars. When he finally gets to go with his Father to actually get his Familiar he is behind excited. Since this is in first person I've uploaded it on its own. (Cover image taken by me)


House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Additional

Prompt: Finding his/her familiar

Restriction: First Person

Word count: 2365

Other: This is an AU where Familiars are a part of the Wizarding world. Due to this I had to change a few things in canon. I did use the dragon I created for the story titled Ivernerth as Charlie's Familiar but the stories are not connected. I just loved the thought of a different version of that Dragon being his Familiar. Also I capitalized Familiar because I think young Percy would think it's important enough to capitalize. I did make Percy sound a bit grown up despite the fact that he is a child because I feel like Percy would be somewhat sophisticated at that age.

* * *

 _ **One's True Self**_

 **August 15th, 1982**

I turn six in seven days and Bill starts Hogwarts in seventeen days. Mother is taking us out shopping on Saturday for his school things. We rarely get to go out to Diagon Alley and Mother is very worried about Bill going off to school on his own.

Charlie is upset that Bill is leaving because they were just starting to practice Quidditch in the garden. I refuse to play that sport and Charlie is angry with me because of it. The twins are much too young to be playing something as rough as Quidditch. They keep trying to persuade Mother into letting them.

Ronald and Ginevra enjoy playing inside and I don't mind them. Mother is always confused as to why I don't call them Ron and Ginny. The answer is simple; they cannot tell which name they prefer so I simply call them by their full names. My older brothers won't allow me to call them by their full names and I respect that.

Bill is excited to go shopping but he is more excited to spend a weekend camping with Father. Over this weekend he is meant to find his Familiar. Father says they just appear to you no matter where you are or where they are from. Bill is hoping he gets a Familiar from Egypt since that culture fascinates him. It's all Bill talks about which I don't mind because it is interesting. I've borrowed a few books from him on the subject.

Mother says I need to read more books for my age, but they are dull. I want books that make me think and teach me new words, not ones that treat me like a toddler. I don't see the problem in wanting to spice up the way I talk with big words. I'd sound mediocre without them.

 **August 22nd, 1982**

Mother let me get some new books for my birthday while we were in Diagon Alley. I picked up a book on Egypt. I figured I'd read it and then give it to Bill before he left for school. It's really interesting. It talks all about the Pyramids and the magic that went into building them. It also mentions how Muggles think the Pyramids were built. I think Bill will enjoy it very much.

He leaves tomorrow with Father to find his Familiar. We are all very excited to see what it will be. It's strange how the animals represent us and provides our magic. I was reading a very interesting book on Familiars versus Animagi forms. It also brought up the Patronus charm which is usually the same as one's Animagi form. But Familiars could be different from both of those. In fact, someone could have a different animal for all three! Those are quite rare though and most people just have two different animals.

The book was written by Newt and Tina Scamander. In a part written by Tina, she mentions that "The Familiar represents the soul of the witch or wizard where an Animagi or Patronus represents the mind." And I find that intriguing to think about.

It also talks about how Familiars are spirits and therefore don't have genders. So, I'll be referring to them as its. The book says you can assign a gender to your Familiar if it makes it easier but I don't think I will.

I will certainly be comparing whatever animal Bill comes home with to his soul. I've already looked at Mother and Father's Familiars and how they compare.

Mother's is a Swan which is a symbol for Love and Grace. Swans are also mean when they feel threatened which sums Mother up quite well. Her Familiar lives in the pond on the edge of our garden with Father's Familiar which is a Duck. Which symbolizes Father's willingness to adapt and his curiosity.

 **September 1st, 1982**

Bill came back with a Jackal. He was very happy about that and he named it Anubis after the Egyptian god. The Jackal represents Bill's cleverness. I think it fits him very well.

He left for school this morning. We all went to King's Cross to see him onto the train. Mother was crying which made Ronald and Ginevra cry.

They have a separate compartment for all the familiars. I read a book on it. It's separated by animal group but the Familiars don't act like normal animals. So, they don't have to worry about the prey versus predator ordeal. The book also said that Familiars don't eat since they are spiritual connected to the witch or wizard. Meaning that if the human dies the Familiar does as well. Or if the Human is sick the Familiar weakens. It's really fascinating.

I can't wait to see what Charlie's Familiar will be and then to find my own. I'm awfully curious about the rest of my siblings as well. I might try to find another book on Familiars or ask Bill to bring one home from school for me.

I think that's what I'll like most about Hogwarts, the library. It'll be weird to have open access to any book I want. I wish Diagon Alley had a library. Mother often takes me to the Muggle library near where we live but I want to learn about my world, not theirs. Even if it's equally interesting.

* * *

 **August 28th, 1984**

Charlie finally went with Father to find his Familiar. He won't be back until tomorrow but I'll just add onto this page when we find out what chose him. I'm thinking some sort of reptile. He wants it to be a dragon but I don't see how that's practical. It wouldn't fit through the doors of Hogwarts or even on the train.

I have to wait another three years before I can go. But Charlie told me he'd check out books for me over Christmas break. I'll owl him a list shortly before he comes home. I'm hoping they have books on the subjects I want.

I'm going to end it here until I find out Charlie's Familiar. Mostly because I want to analyze what he got without taking up another page.

0o0o

Charlie actually came back with a dragon. I cannot believe it. Bill says since it's a Familiar it can shrink and grow at will. He learned this while at Hogwarts. I'm appalled as to why he never told me.

The dragon is an Antipodean Opaleye. It's beautiful and it likes to sit on Charlie's shoulder. I'm not sure what it shows about Charlie because it isn't in my Familiars book. But if I had to guess I'd say it shows that Charlie is willing to hold his own. He is strong despite his appearance. He named it Ivnererth. I think it's a fitting name even if I'm not quite sure on how to pronounce it or what it means. Its beauty is a mystery like Charlie's Familiar.

 **September 1st, 1984**

Watching Charlie get on the Hogwarts Express was a little harder than watching Bill leave on his own. Maybe because both of them are going now. And that means I'm the oldest at home. It also means the amount of people I can talk to has decreased.

Bill and Charlie would entertain my thoughts. Bill would tell me information he learned at school. Charlie would simply listen and then tell me about the things he liked. But Fred and George play pranks on me. Ron and Ginny just stare at me because they are young and cannot help me with my quest for knowledge. Ron has told me on a few occasions he prefers Ron to Ronald and Ginny doesn't answer if you call her Ginevra. She hates it so I've joined the nickname club. It's weird how most of my siblings have nicknames they go by rather than their full names.

I met a Muggle boy at the Library two weeks ago and he asked if Percy was short for Perseus. He was reading a book on the Greek hero Perseus. I like Percy better than Perseus it would conflict with my middle name.

My family likes to call me Perce but I don't see the point because it doesn't really shorten my name. Which is the point of a nickname. It's usually easier to say than a full name. It cuts it by one syllable and there are only two in my name.

* * *

 **August 22nd, 1987**

I'm finally eleven. I can finally go to Hogwarts and find my Familiar. Father is packing for us to leave as soon as dinner is over. Mother has spent all day making a special dinner since I'm eleven. We only get special dinners on our birthdays but she kicks it up a notch on our eleventh and seventeenth birthdays. Since those are the important ages for witches and wizards.

I'm sure we'll get one when we get married and such but for now, it's just birthdays. I don't even know if I can eat my dinner because I'm excited. My older brothers didn't find their Familiars on their birthdays. Father made them wait until the summer before their first year at Hogwarts. They teach you how to control the Familiar there and it's easier to wait so they aren't wrecking the house.

I'm going to stop here so I can fill the rest of this page with my experience.

0o0o

Father took us to a camping site which is popular for Familiar findings. It was fascinating to see him set up the tent with a flick of his wand. And the spell that enlarges the inside of the tent has me excited to learn magic for real. Reading books about magic isn't enough now.

By the time we had arrived at the site, the sun was setting. Father says it's best to go searching at sunset or sunrise. But by the time we set everything up, it was too late to try. Which meant we had to wake up super early. I couldn't fall asleep so I was up on time.

It was still dark when we started our hike. Father lit a lamp using his wand and handed me a flashlight. Even with the magical lamp and the muggle flashlight, it was hard to see. Father kept us on the correct path despite the visibility.

We got to the clearing the moment the sun started to peak through the trees. He sent me to stand in the middle of the field. He told me to face where the sun was rising. He also gave me the "spell" I needed to whisper while I waited.

It's not really a spell since the Familiar and a wand unleash your full potential. Father said it's more of a ritual saying. Kind of like a prayer in a way. But since it does hold a bit of magic it's more of a spell than a prayer. Or at least that's what I think. Maybe that should be the first thing I read about at Hogwarts. But I'll get back to the story after I write the spell here.

 _Here I await a mighty spirit_

 _One that will light my way_

 _It will give me strength in my times of need_

 _And it will remind me of who I am._

 _It will represent me_

 _Fuel my magic_

 _And prove I am worthy of this gift._

I had just finished the spell when a giant bird flew from one of the trees and landed at my feet. Once it landed I recognized it as an Ibis which was the animal symbol of Thoth the Egyptian god of Wisdom. So, like my older brother Bill, I named my Familiar after the Egyptian god it represented.

I can't wait to get home and show him. I know he'll be excited that it's Egyptian related. And Charlie will be excited because he loves anything that can fly. I think it's why he is attracted to Quidditch.

 **September 1st, 1987**

Bill said I can sit with him on the train. I don't think Charlie will be sitting with us because the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor invited Charlie to sit with the team. Charlie thinks this means the Captain will elect him Captain for next year.

It was tough watching my Familiar board the train with all the other Familiars. I wish it could have sat with me. I've begun to appreciate its company. I'm currently waiting to board the train myself. The Familiars are boarded first and then the students. I think even mother is starting to become impatient. It usually doesn't take this long.

But it's given me time to write before I become lost in the wonder that is my first trip to Hogwarts. Bill said he was glued to the window even when it was just a continuous blur of green his first time.

The conductor just blew his whistle which means I have to go. Mother is starting to cry again. I'm going to write a super quick paragraph on the train before it leaves the station.

We've finally got to sit down on the train after fifteen minutes of awkward shuffling. Bill found an empty compartment and I'm expecting a few of his friends to show up.

I was just going to shut my journal after that last sentence even if it didn't make sense. But a first year wandered into our compartment. Bill moved to the other bench to talk to two of his friends and this boy claimed no other place had an open spot.

He tried to make conversation with me for a while. He told me his name is Oliver and that his Familiar is a beaver. Which I found funny since his last name is Wood. He didn't like that very much. But I guess it means he is intuitive because beavers build a lot.

I felt the need to write this down for two reasons

1\. It makes me look busy so he'll leave me alone

2\. The beaver thing was too good not to immortalize

I am however going to stop writing now. I don't want to miss a single thing now that we have left London.


End file.
